


When the World Fell Apart

by WordsAreTrulyBeautiful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, Soul Bond, Soul mate, bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAreTrulyBeautiful/pseuds/WordsAreTrulyBeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little over five years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts in order to escape the overwhelming publicity that's sure to follow the annoucement of his and Ginny Weasley's broken engagement. A new professor has his eyes on Harry, but so does another, whom Harry knows well. Professor Snape and he can't seem to figure out what it is they have between them, and as they get closer to an answer, their worlds seem to fall apart more and more. A past of tragedy, a destiny of hope, and a book that holds all the secrets to their seemingly fated bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Harry Potter universe nor do I own any of the characters other than my OCs. The plot of this story is fictional and of my own invention. Some aspects of the Wizarding World are "offical," others I have made up for the purpose of this story.

As the screaming stopped and the battlefield that was the kitchen at the moment started to quiet down, Harry thought it was finally going to be over. Ginny's eyes were red rimmed and puffy, her face was splotchy and her shoulders slumped. Her voice, which was finally worn down from the yelling, was all but nonexistent. She rested her elbows on the counter top, cradling her head. 

 

"What are we going to do?" she whispered, and her voice was _tired_. Tired of the fighting and hurting, tired of constantly pretending, tired of not being able to do anything without it leading to a fight. She was just tired. Harry watched her from across the table, his body just as broken as hers. His mind blank and emotionally exhausted. He was just as tired as his fiancé. 

 

Their relationship, once Voldemort was gone, finally had its chance. Harry had never had the time to think about relationships really, not like other teenagers. Hogwarts was, year after year, the same thing. He couldn't think about any of that kind of stuff when there was the entire fate of the Wizarding World and Muggle World resting on him. So when Voldemort was gone, and he went back to school, Ginny and he started their relationship properly.

 

It wasn't so much Harry's attraction to Ginny that kept them together. It was mostly that they were just expected to be with each other. He didn't see anything wrong with it because, well, she was his friend. Ron and all the Weasleys were so happy that Ginny had found someone who made her happy and Harry had too. They, along with everyone else, simply expected them to continue. And why wouldn't it 

 

Harry never knew about love in a way everyone around him knew of for a couple. He had no idea of a difference in romantic love, so when people acted like that was what he had in Ginny, he had no reason to argue. No reason at all to think that what he felt wasn't that type of love at all. 

 

So he did what those around him wanted. He stayed with Ginny and he took her on dates and he bought her presents and he gave her kisses and then, the summer after she graduated from Hogwarts, he proposed. Because that's what everyone was waiting for. That's what Ginny was waiting for. 

 

It wasn't until they had been engaged for four years did things start to change. At first Ginny and Harry were both so caught up in the whirl of the aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts that they were still so busy they didn't have time to analyze their relationship. Ginny was fast looking to join a professional Quidditch team. She was snapped up by one soon after graduation and in the years to come was booked with media gigs: interviews, magazine covers, photoshoots, signings, ect. 

 

Harry, the minute he graduated, was offered a job as an auror. Ron, who was also offered the job, accepted then and there. Hermione declined in order to go to university and get a degree to help fight for House Elves rights. She graduated top of the class and was given a position within the Ministry to be the voice of House elves everywhere as well as working to rid the government of pure blood prejudice.

 

On their team, Ron was the head for strategy, putting those chess skills to use. Harry was all things Dark Arts as well as Healer. Sometimes Hermione mused her curiosity as to why he didn't become a Healer at St.Mungos. Harry had to admit the idea was intriguing, but he liked being an auror. 

 

Life had been full of new opportunities then. Ginny and he never spent much time together, but when they had the opportunity they relished in it. Talking with each other until two in the morning, watching films together, going out with friends, they were happy. 

 

Now, this warm summer’s eve, Harry wondered how life got so fucked up.

 

"I miss my friend," she said into the marble of their flat's kitchen counter. She turned her face towards Harry, the misery aging her far more than her twenty two years. Harry's heart clenched at the sight. He didn't want to hurt her, he still cared about her. "I love you Harry James Potter," Ginny said, her voice coming back to her. She stood up and looked him in the eyes. "You're my best friend." Harry saw the truth in her eyes and he wished his brain could work and say that she was his best friend too. "But," Ginny started, her voice cracking as she walked over to Harry. She put her hand on his cheek, a gentle gesture. "You are not my love."

 

Harry sighed in relief. It wasn't just him. He looked at her and nuzzled into her touch. "Thank you," he whispered, voice thick. Ginny gave a small smile and they rested their foreheads together. "I'm-"

 

"Shh," Ginny assured. "It's okay." Harry closed his eyes and gave the slightest of nods. "We deserve to be happy. We both deserve to be happy."

 

"What do we do about the engagement?" Harry asked. Ginny lifted her hand to be in between their bodies, the diamond ring sitting on her finger. 

 

"We'll tell mum and everyone first, then I'll notify my agent and the ministry so they have a heads up for damage control and media frenzy. After that we can take an interview or just have it leaked." 

 

Ginny was so calm. She was so planned. Harry couldn't help the tired smile at his lips. Ginny, so much like big brother Ron, was a strategist. The hand dropped and Ginny pulled back. Stepping away, she held out a hand to him.

 

"Come on," she said softly, "let's go to bed." 

 

Harry took the hand and they walked to their bed room, crawled into bed still clothed, and snuggled up together. It was easier this way, to just hold each other now. Friends, nothing more.  They sought comfort in their friendship's love, not in a lovers way.

 

* * *

 

 

As the sun beat down and into Harry's eye lids, he slowly accepted having to wake up. When he reached for the side table and put on his glasses he noticed that not only was the bed empty, but according to the sun, it was most likely already the afternoon. Nerves sprang forward as he thought about Ginny and last night. He got out of bed as quietly as possible and headed out to the main area of the flat, still in the clothes he slept in. 

 

Ginny was running around, a firecall going on, two muggle cellphones pressed to her ear, and a letter being written with a charm. Harry raised his eyebrows at the scene and tilted his head to her. She looked at him and sighed, rolling her eyes in that Can-You-Believe-People way she had down pat. She got off the phone and just ended the firecall as Harry sipped on his morning tea. Hedwig flew in from the window and Ginny let out a relieved "perfect" at her well timed arrival. She finished the letter off with a quick scribble and attached it to the owl. Hedwig took flight instantly, her white feathers as brilliant as ever. 

 

The phone in Ginny's right hand rang and she answered it, the moment later the other one went. "Hello?" she answered in a bright voice. "Just a moment!" She went to the other and answered that one too. "Yes, of course, mum, we'll be over in a jiffy. He's just hopping in the shower now," she said turning to Harry and waving him frantically to go and do just that. He downed the rest of his tea and ran off to get ready. 

 

As he showered he wondered what could possibly be happening. Had he dreamt last night? Had he dreamt the past four years? Suddenly he feels relaxed, the tension between them clam and vibrant in a way it hadn't been for years. 

 

After a quick shaving spell, a brush of teeth, an attempt of combing his hair, and a towel wrapped around his waist, he walked out the bathroom to see Ginny had laid an outfit on the bed for him. He rolled his eyes. Red shirt and washed out jeans. He smirked at the green boxers that Molly had gotten him for Christmas last year. It wasn't like she'd know he was wearing them!

 

In the living room Ginny was apparently finished with the phone calls. She turned to Harry, smiled, walked over, and Harry suddenly panicked at the thought that she was going to kiss him. However, she landed the kiss on his cheek. Her eyes kind and full of hope and relief that comforted Harry enough to give him his own sense of relief.

 

"I've just taken care of everything. My agent is going to handle both of our press problems and the ministry has started to prepare for the tirade of media attention as well. I've spoken with several people as to how we can announce the end of our engagement and break up, and we have a couple choices," she announced in a soft voice. 

 

"Molly?" Harry asked, cautious and a bit worried of her reaction most of all. Ginny looked thoughtful. 

 

"She was shocked at first, upset, naturally, but then once she'd listened to what I had to say, she understands. Apparently she had been suspicious of this coming sooner or later, but held out hope." Harry sighed and it came back as a bit of a laugh. Ginny smiled too, shaking her head. "She just wants us both to be happy, and if that's together or apart, it doesn't matter."

 

"So what are we going over for? You're sure she isn't about to explode when we walk through the door?" Harry asked. Ginny rolled her eyes at him. 

 

"We've got a meeting of sorts that's about to happen," she stated. Harry narrowed his eyes.

 

"What sort of meeting?" 

 

"On what option to pick to announce, what to do about the frenzy afterwards, how to handle, well, everything and still come out sane. Mostly, how we can be sure we can get through this and not let others drive us to bitterness when we're fine now."

 

Harry smiled at her. Such a busy witch for only three in the afternoon. His face suddenly fell and Ginny looked concerned at him. "Is Ron there? Does he know?" Ginny ran a hand through her fiery red hair.

 

"Yes, but he's been explained to too. Plus mum'll throttle him if he so much as says thinks anything out of line," she smiled. "Sirius, Remus, Hermione, mum, dad, Fred, George, and Dumbledore are going to be there as well."

 

"Dumbledore?" Harry echoed in confusion. "Why is he going to be there?" 

 

"You'll see, just hurry up, we're already late!"

 

* * *

 

 

At the burrow Harry was greeted with hugs from the Weasleys and his godfather. They sat crowded around a table with tea cradled in their hands despite the warm weather. Molly was the one who started the conversation they were all there to have.

 

"What options do they really have?" she asked three minutes in when everyone was talking over each other. Harry and Ginny sat in the midst of it all, exchanging looks. Hermione was reading over the written options. Ron was besides her, glancing up at Harry every so often in sympathy.

 

"They have two main options," Remus said and next to him, Sirius frowned. "Either they brave the storm and try to get through it, which will be brutal. Or they can go off the map for a while and wait for it to blow over."

 

"Which we have no idea how long that will take!" Sirius burst out, remaining slumped angrily in his chair. Arthur shook his head.

 

"If the ministry doesn't know where they can't protect them," he pointed out. "Ginny and Harry are both targets for many people, as are we all." 

 

"I can't give up the team, we start a tour next week!" Ginny exclaimed. There was a few more mumblings and it seemed to be an agreement that Ginny nor Harry shouldn't give up their jobs for this. 

 

"Maybe, if it's just business as usual, people won't think much of it and it'll blow over sooner," Ron piped in. "But I'll admit, having Rita Skeeter following Harry's every move in attempt to find the next article headline will be a bit tough on the job. We'll have to have more security than ever, maybe get a few other aurors to take the higher risk cases."

 

"No, we can't do that, we've been working on some of those cases for months. There's no way we can just bring some others in to do it," Harry said. He looked around the room and noticed Ron's sad nod. "Besides, I think it best if I took a temporary leave of being an auror until we can be sure the work won't be compromised by tabloid journalists."

 

The room erupted in arguments. Harry watched as they discussed it. They all knew he was right, but the cry of unfairness was loud. Some part of Harry's brain pushed up a memory of a deep, silky voice: _life isn't fair_. He almost smiled at that.

 

"If I may?" Dumbledore spoke, rising from his chair. The table quieted and they all looked over to him. Harry still felt very fond of Dumbledore, however, since the war ended, and he finally knew the truth, he no longer blindly follows the man. For the most part. "Perhaps, if Harry think it best that he take a temporary leave from his work as an auror, we should listen." A few mumbles started, but they died down quickly after one look from Dumbledore. After years of being adults, that one look from Dumbledore turned them right back into their eleven year old selves and he still bing their headmaster at school. 

 

"Now, we would all agree, Harry would still need to be somewhere out of the public eye," the Headmaster announced, and many heads nodded.

 

"Well Hogwarts would be the best," Remus said after a pause. "Safe and out of the public eye."

 

"Except for everyone in the school watching his every move," Sirius countered, a frown on his face. Since Harry graduated, Sirius was determined to keep his godson away from his old school, and Harry had no clue as to why. "What would he do all day? Play board games in his room?"

 

"Of course not, dear boy," Dumbledore laughed. "He'd teach."

 

At that every adult in the room burst out into conversation. They argued he was too young, it was too much responsibility, he wasn't able to do it, he would be overwhelmed, and did he know how to teach? On and on it went for a good solid three minutes as Harry, Dumbledore, and all the younger witches and wizard sat around silently. 

 

In the gap of conversation that presented itself, Hermione leapt in. "Actually, Harry is quite a good teacher," she announced. The silence that begged her to go on grew and Hermione looked to her friends for help. 

 

"She's right," Fred said. "He taught a whole bunch of us back in fifth year."

 

"Learned more from him than any other professor for Dark Arts," George added. He glanced at Remus and gave him a smile. "Sorry, Professor, Lupin."

 

Remus shook his head and muttered, "No problem," as he stared at Harry. Molly also looked at Harry, a mix of pride and shock on her face. 

 

"Ah, yes, 'Dumbledore's Army' was the name if I recall it correctly," Dumbledore said with a nod. His blue eyes twinkled at Harry with amusement at the memory. Harry smiled sheepishly. He always did feel a bit silly for naming it after the Headmaster without his permission. "From what I understood of it, young Harry was quiet the instructor," he said with fondness. 

 

"Bloody brilliant he was," Ron piped up with a grin. His mother's eyes drifted to him and a frown creased her brows with the realization that Ron had never uttered a word of news about this revelation before now. Ron ducked his head away from his mother's scolding eyes. 

 

"I did enjoy teaching," Harry relented. "But that was eight years ago, I was fifteen!" he said as he shifted in his chair. Dumbledore smiled at him, which Harry just knew meant he was not getting out of this. "Besides, what would I even teach?" he asked with a frown.

 

"Defense!" Ginny said with excitement. "You basically already did it in fifth year, so why not do it again!"

 

"That position is currently occupied," Dumbledore said casually. Everyone looked at him with confusion.

 

"By who?" asked both Fred and George. 

 

"A new Professor, I just hired him last term. Professor Daunts," the Headmaster said. "He seems to be doing quite well in the position. I think you two would get on, Harry," he said to the younger wizard. 

 

"Sir, if Defense is filled," Hermione started, pulling the sudden attention to Harry away, which he appreciated, "then what would he be teaching?"

 

"I never said the position was filled," Dumbledore said, "simply that it was occupied." He moved over to a bowl of unidentified hard sweets and plucked on out. "As you know, Professor Hooch was injured in the Battle, and she's been struggling a bit with the load of Quidditch and teaching the first years to fly on their brooms. I thought, perhaps, Harry would assist her. He could take over Quidditch and also help Professor Daunts by taking over a few of his classes," he said before popping the sweet into his mouth. 

 

"That sounds... brilliant actually," Harry said, a grin coming to his face. Dumbledore looked around to everyone, and, seeing as no one objected, nodded as a final decision was made. 


	2. Confusion and Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a confusing first couple of days.

 

Harry said goodbye to Ginny, Hermione, Ron and everyone the morning he left. He was told to simply flood right into his new private chambers at Hogwarts. Molly had insisted he came over for breakfast before he left and he could use their flew. After a delicious, and hearty amount of sausage and soft boiled eggs, Harry hugged his way through the Weasleys and Hermione, Sirius and Remus. 

 

As he tumbled out of the fireplace, shaking his head free of the soot. He would never understand how anybody gracefully flewed anywhere. With a quick dusting of his t-shirt clad shoulders, he looked around the room he would be calling home. The living room, which he was in right now, was furnished scarcely, a catalog lay on the coffee table with a note: Simply tap the items you wish to have with your wand and tell them where to go. You've got six hundred or so galleons to spend for furnishing. 

 

Harry moved into the kitchen with the catalog in hand. It was as furnished as the living room. The essentials were present, but not much else. He suspected most of the chambers was like this. With a sigh, he leaned against the door frame of the kitchen and flipped through the catalog. Pulling his wand out, he started to furnish.

 

By the time he was finished he had a modern kitchen, bathroom, living room, bedroom, and office all looking nice and homey. He took his trunk and popped it open, and proceeded to add his personal items to his new chambers. Pictures, knick-nacks, awards, and more were soon dawning the shelves and walls. Satisfied, Harry glanced at the clock on the wall, which told him he was already more than late to dinner. He hesitated at the door for a second, wondering if he should be wearing a robe. However, it was Sunday and it wasn't like he was teaching, so he figured he was fine. 

 

Passing by few students in the hall, Harry started to debate skipping dinner. The last thing he wanted was to draw attention to himself. As he rounded the corner he spotted a group of Ravenclaws and walked behind them in hopes of being lost in the crowd. They entered the Great Hall with a loud conversation about some gossip a third year had overhead a sixth year saying in the girls bathroom. Harry had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. 

 

Eventually they turned and went to sit at their table, leaving Harry exposed. Almost instantly, chatter spurted up among the tables either side of him. He smiled at them and kept walking, chanting an inner mantra of _just get to the table, just get to the table, just get to the table_. As he stepped up onto the little stage and made a bee line for the first available seat. 

 

"Harry, my boy, glad you made it. I take it your room is in order?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded.

 

"Yes, thank you for the catalog, it was really helpful to furnish," Harry said, taking a serving of whatever was in front of him, without so much as glancing at what it might be. Dumbledore gave him another one of those _looks_. This time, one that almost had Harry blushing. Nerves. He hadn't even taught a class yet! Why was he suddenly so full of nerves? 

 

He looked up and saw about half the school looking right back at him. Some of them turned away when caught, others kept staring. Harry took a breath and turned to his food. Beside him someone cleared their throat. 

 

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore said, as if he had forgotten something. "This is Professor Daunts. Professor, I'm sure young Harry here needs no introduction," he said with a soft smile. Harry turned to face the new Defense professor with a publicity smile. 

 

The smile dropped into more of a gape when he saw the man. Golden hair styled in short waves, falling just to cover the tip of his ear, and eyes a clear blue, like the sky was trapped in them. The man's features would have made any sculptor cry, and his outfit choice was close to doing the same. A tight deep purple shirt stretched over him, not hiding abs that Harry bet were harder than any rock on earth. He looked like walking sin. Or sitting in this case. 

 

With a mouth suddenly dry, Harry pulled himself together and pushed the confusion and panic out of his mind. His grin, he hoped, wiped away any evidence of what Harry was feeling. The man smiled back, a smile that would give Lockheart one hell of a competitor for Witch Weekly's Best Smile award. 

 

"Hello, Professor Potter," the man said, and Harry noticed it was a very clear sound. "I understand you'll be taking over some of my classes?" he continued, and there was something pleasant in his voice that Harry just could not pin point. 

 

"Yes, I imagine we'll have to discuss it some time soon," Harry responded. Daunts took a sip of his drink and looked down at it. 

 

"How about tonight, over a drink? My chambers?" he asked. Harry could have sworn there was a hint of something in the way he added the last part. Agreeing, Harry brushed it off.

 

* * *

 

 

In his chambers once more, Harry was sat in his brand new armchair, staring at the rug on the floor. Dinner replayed in his mind over and over. He was sure the feeling he had gotten was something he had never felt before. He was positive of it. The question was, what exactly _was_ it? 

 

His clock chimed, telling Harry he better get going or he would be late. The thought of where he was going both terrified him and excited him. He had no idea what that feeling he had was, but he wondered if he would feel it again when he went over to discuss classes over a drink. He wasn't sure what it meant, and he both did and didn't want to find out. 

 

In the hall, Harry walked with his mind elsewhere. His thoughts drifted from question to question about what was happening to him. He was so lost in thought, that when he ran right into a black robe clad body, he almost fell right over. Strong hands gripped his arms, keeping him up. The warmth of the hands felt soothing, and Harry heard the lightest of buzzing with the faintest tickle of magic across his skin. The body that was still holding him tensed and a split second later pushed him away. 

 

Harry looked up the firm chest he was resting on a second ago, noticing sadly that its true shape was hidden under black robes. Further up, Harry saw the person's face. He almost screamed, his mind convinced he was eleven years old again. 

 

Snape stood glaring down at Harry, clearly unamused by the 'Savior' bumping into him. For a split second Harry saw something flicker in his eyes, a mix of fearful confusion, but the emotion disappeared behind a mask once again. Harry took a step back as Snape's eyes narrowed at him. 

 

"Still feel the need to wonder about the castle even now, Potter?" Snape asked, a bit more venomously than was really necessary. After all, it had been four years since they had last met. Then again, Snape had a remarkable ability to hold grudges for far longer than anyone Harry had ever met. 

 

"Actually I'm on my way to Professor Daunts chambers," Harry said, looking directly at his ex-professor. "To discuss me taking over some of his classes," he continued, watching Snape for any reaction. The man proved hard to get a reaction out of him, but being a true Gryffindor, Harry didn't give up. One emotion Snape never seemed to have much control over around Harry was anger, and the Chosen One knew just how to get him riled up. "You may not have heard," Harry said nonchalantly, glancing up to Snape and almost smiling at the way his eyes narrowed further as he tried to figure out Harry's play. "I'm taking over some of the defense classes." Snape didn't seem to react much, but Harry recognized the buildup and impending explosion to come. If he just pushed a _little_ more. "Dumbledore seems to think the new teacher needs some help, so he invited me to teach." Harry sighed, and forced the smile threatening his lips to go away. "I guess he didn't think anyone else would be able to do it," he almost sang. Snape's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before going back to indifference. 

 

 _Damn_ , Harry thought to himself. He was getting there though.

 

"Must not have been able to think of a single person competent for the job," he drawled sweetly. "A position like this needs someone who knows what they're doing after all. I guess there just wasn't any one qualified for it," he sighed. Snape had gone very still. Harry could practically see him forcing himself not to react. "Well, I must be off. I wouldn't want a late night with classes starting tomorrow!"

 

He walked passed Snape and smiled to himself. He only made it a few steps before the Potions Master responded.

 

"Do try to not get yourself blown up," Snape called after him. There wasn't nearly as much venom behind it as there should have been. The smile dawning Harry's lips once more, he carried on walking.

 

By the time Harry reacher Daunts chambers he had replayed his encounter with Snape three times over in his mind. He had finally been able to stop smiling at his petty victory when Daunts opened the door. 

 

"Harry! Glad you could make it," he said cheerfully. "Come in, come in."

 

Harry made his way inside and looked around as Daunts closed the door and turned to motion him to the living room. The room seemed cozy, a bit cozier than Harry felt comfortable with. It had an unexplainable intimate feeling and it didn't help that the only seat there seemed to be was a love seat. 

 

"Fire Whisky?" the professor asked, bottle readily over a glass.

 

"Thank you, Professor," Harry nodded. 

 

"Please, call me Aiden," Daunts replied. He turned to finish pouring and Harry's eyes found themselves staring at a slate grey trouser covered ass. He quickly averted his eyes, a little voice in his head reminding himself that he needed to figure out what was going on with him. "There you are," Aiden said, handing over a glass to Harry. Their fingers bushed and Harry found them oddly cold. _Snape's were warm_ , that little voice reminded him. 

 

"So, classes," Harry said in a desperate attempt to distract himself. Aiden smiled and picked up a book on the coffee table which Harry hadn't realized until then was even there. Opening it, Aiden made his way to the love seat. Harry hesitated. Looking up at him, the blonde hair beauty flashed that smile of his and motioned to the seat next to him. Harry sat.

 

"Right then," Aiden announced, and they started planning. 

 

Three hours and many fire whiskies later, they had their lessons split between them and had started talking about Quidditch. Aiden knew quite a bit about Quidditch, which was nice for Harry to have someone to talk to about other than Madame Hooch at Hogwarts. When he clock rang out Eleven o'clock, Harry focused heavily on the hands of it, annoyed that the room wouldn't stop swaying for him to read it. 

 

"I gotta go," he stated, standing up too quickly and falling back onto the love seat. He ended up a lot closer to Aiden than he was before, their thighs now touching. Harry stared down at where their legs met, confused at the odd tingle frozen tingle he felt. Like ice was forming under his skin. A hand came under his chin and tilted his face up. Aiden definitely wasn't that close before. 

 

"You sure you want to go," Aiden asked, his voice low and his eyes unfocused. Harry felt panic rise in his chest, an irrational, unexplainable, sense of _wrong_ curling up inside him. Some primal part of him said run, and don't look back. So, wobbly, Harry got up again, leaving Aiden confused. He went to the door and looked back, seeing the man he just met that day stand up and still be as handsome as he was beforehand. 

 

"I'm sorry, I need to go," Harry said and rushed out the room. He heard Aiden's footsteps after him, and he sped up. Before he knew it, he was running through the hall, hell bent to get back to his chambers so the panic would go and that unstoppable sense of _wrong_ would go with it. In a new corridor Aiden caught up with him, pulling his wrist, and thus Harry, back to him. The fire whisky didn't help and Harry ended up colliding with his chest. Arms steadied him, wobbly but there. 

 

_Cold. Wong. Panic. Run. No._

 

The feelings swirled around him until he was about to be sick. 

 

"Harry, hey, calm down," Aiden said against his temple and it felt like ice being blown onto his skin. "Relax, I'm right here, you're fine," he assured him. Before Harry could even register what was happening even on the basic level, his face was tilted up and he felt lips on his own. Cold. Suddenly, however, a rush of warmth flowed over his body, his insides calming down. He felt warm again, and a shy sense of safety surrounded him, weak but there. He relaxed into the kiss and Aiden took full advantage, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Then there was a blazing fire in Harry, too hot for comfort. A churning furnace of blistering heat, angry and raw made Harry rip his mouth away with horror. Every part of him screaming to get away from the cause and make it stop, to soothe it. 

 

Opening his eyes, Harry saw Aiden's charming face wearing a drunkenly confused frown. He felt another set of eyes and turned to meet obsidian ones with raw rage boiling inside. _Soothe_ , called the voice, urging him forward to act. A firm hand on his waist kept him from going anywhere and he realized it was Aiden's. He turned to look at the hand gripping him and then back at the murdersome eyes. It was the voice that belonged to the person that those eyes came from that cleared the hazy fog around Harry.

 

"Let. Go." Snape commanded, voice dripping with acid. Harry felt the hand on his hip tighten.

 

"The students won't see, Severus. We'll be discreet, won't we?" Aiden smiled at Harry. Harry was all kinds of confused at that point and simply looked down at the hand on his hip. "Now, if you'll excuse us," Aiden dismissed, oblivious to the earlier tone of Snape's voice or the promising, and seemingly guaranteed violent curse the man was ready to put on him. He bent his head and his lips met Harry's once more. Harry, all traces of fire whisky gone from him, was fully aware of those lips on his and didn't respond at all. Aiden, not taking the hint, opened his mouth and his tongue slipped out. Just as the tip connected with Harry's lip he was ripped away, his back slamming against the castle wall. Snape legitimately growled at him. Harry gaped.

 

"Touch him again and I'll rip your throat out," he threatened, his voice still with an undertone of a ferocious growl. Aiden looked shocked and glanced at Harry, who was suddenly in a daze again. His eyes went back to Snape, then Harry, then Snape, and then widened. Snape, before Aiden had a chance to open his mouth, whipped his wand out and cast a memory charm on him. The man slumped to the floor and Snape whirled around, grabbing Harry by the wrist and dragging him away. 

 

The warmth and safety was back and Harry, dazed, let himself be led away. It wasn't until they were three floors and many changing staircases away, standing on one staircase that had just changed did Harry feel the daze vanish. Reality hit him hard and he blinked in surprise. Snape stood a step above him, looking down. Harry frowned, he man was still taller than him at the same level, was the extra step really necessary. 

 

"What the fuck was that?" Harry asked. 

 

"You were drunk, and I saved you from committing a mistake," the older man answered simply. Harry frowned. Committing? Mistake? 

 

"You say that as if it were a crime," he said. Snape's eyes stayed fixed to him. "And how do you know it was a mistake?" Harry pressed. "Yeah, I was drunk, but maybe I wanted to be kissed?" Harry pointed out. "Maybe Aiden kissing me was exactly what I wanted?" 

 

Snape's eyes flared up and Harry felt that churning again. The older wizard lent over him and Harry had to tilt his head back in order to keep eye contact. "You aren't to kiss him," Snape declared, disgust and anger ringing out into the night. 

 

"You can't tell me what to do!" Harry almost yelled. "I'm an adult! I am not a child anymore, Snape," he spat. Snape took a step down onto the same step he was on and trapped him, an arm clutching either side of the banister Harry was backed up against. 

 

"I know you're not a child," Snape stated, eyes boring into Harry. "That's exactly why you aren't allowed to kiss him," he said as if that explained everything. Justified what he did or said.

 

"What about fuck him?" Harry teased, angrily trying to jab at Snape. The answer he got made a flash of fear go through him. The intensity those eyes burned were consuming. Snape stepped even closer. 

 

"That will not happen, I will not let that happen," he stated. Harry stared back at him in shock. The staircase moved again and both of them continued staring. Everything about Snape's gaze told Harry what the man said was true. He wouldn't let that happen.

 

As the stairs stopped, Snape leaned away, a long breath being drawn in. Harry got the creepy feeling he was inhaling his scent. 

 

"Go, your room is just upstairs on your right," the Potions Master said. Harry opened his mouth to ask how he knew but one look at Snape and he knew the answer would never be given anyway.

 

Walking up the stairs, Harry glanced back to see Snape's eyes had darkened and never left him. Harry quickened his pace to his chambers. The feeling of Snape's eyes on him still lingering. The sense of being under protection thrummed within him, the warmth accompanying it. His body preened with satisfaction for a split second before it vanished.

 

Disorientated from confusion, Harry scribbled a letter down when he got into his room and sent Hedwig to deliver it. As he collapsed in bed, exhausted and in desperate need of sleep to take away the oddness of the day, Harry hoped Hermione would get his owl soon.

 

* * *

 

 

After a shower, shave, and new teaching robe buttoned up, Harry was ready for his first day of teaching. He went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, convincing himself all the way that last night was a wild and unreal dream. He almost did it until he walked into the room. 

 

The High Table was full except for two chairs. One beside Snape, who sat next to Dumbledore. And another beside Aiden, who sat on the far left of the table, five seats away from Snape. Harry walked slowly up, trying to pick a seat. Aiden watched him, a playful smile on his lips. He took a sip of his drink and winked at him. Feeling the red color his cheeks, Harry averted his gaze, and unfortunately it landed on a fuming Snape. His whole demeanor told him to not dare sit by Aiden. Harry panicked because it also told him not to go and sit beside him. Dumbledore saved him at the last minute and gestured him to sit beside Snape. The Potions Master stiffened as Harry sat down beside him. A wave of cold air breezed past Harry and he heard Snape breathe in. His hair fell into his face as he glared down at the table, ignoring Harry. 

 

Aiden cleared his throat, bringing Harry's attention automatically to him. When he caught Harry's eyes, he picked a banana out of the bowl in front of him and slowly peeled it. Harry felt a heat simmer within him and glanced to see Snape had not only lifted his head, but was watching him intensely. The sound of something hitting a plate brought Harry's eyes back to Aiden. He had the banana peeled and in his hand, waiting for Harry to meet his eyes. He slowly put the tip in his mouth and Harry turned red.

 

Clearing his throat, Harry felt his groin start to stir and he heard Snape breathe in again. A moment of calm and head spinning goodness filled him before that terrifying rage slammed into him so hard he audibly gasped for breath. A few concerned glances his way had him plastering a publicity smile on his face to dismiss questioning glances. Beside him Snape was trembling slightly with pent up rage. Glancing to Aiden, Harry saw he had no idea what was happening. In fact, he seemed to not display any memory of Snape's warning. He did seem to remember Harry. 

 

Harry immediately realized it was a mistake to look at Aiden because the banana slid into his mouth, too far to simply be eating it. There were students right in front of them, eating innocently, and Aiden was all but giving a blowjob to a banana. The anger was about to burst from Snape. Especially when Aiden made an appreciative noise which the rest of the staff thought was an over enthusiasm for the taste of the fruit, and Harry felt wrapped around his hardening self. Another deep breath accompanied by the softest inhale was all Harry heard from Snape before the man's hand gripped Harry's leg so hard he actually yelped. 

 

"Bumped my knee," Harry explained to those who looked over at him. Aiden had finished his banana and licked his lips as he stared at Harry. Harry felt the hand on his leg tense for a split second. 

 

"Stop," Snape ordered as if it was Harry who was squeezing his leg. Harry looked over at him but the older man kept his face neutral and facing forward, giving no indication that he had spoken at all. 

 

"I've not done anything," Harry defended. Snape's hand instantly went from his thigh up to his crotch. Harry bit his tongue hard in order not to gasp or scream. Snape pressed down on his erection and Harry felt caught in a mix of embarrassment and shocking pleasure. He told himself it was the natural reaction to being touched there when aroused. He didn't try to rationalize he reason he was aroused. He still had no clue as to that. 

 

"Stop," Snape said again. Harry swallowed as the hand didn't move. "Please," he said, voice dipping into a gravely tone. It sent a shiver or something Harry really didn't understand all over Harry. Not like Aiden, who's only caused a reaction to go to his groin. This went there, and all around and created a storm inside that Harry wasn't sure he wanted to end. It made him achingly hard now and the hand still hadn't moved, making it that much worse. He felt a wet drip of pre-come soak into his boxers and beside him Snape inhaled again, this time his eyes visibly darkened and fluttered.

 

 _They fucking fluttered_.

 

With a swirl of black robes, Snape was standing and all but ran out of the room. Harry was left to sit and watch as Snape went. He saw Aiden get up and as he tried to make his way over to Harry now that there was a seat free, fall onto the floor and couldn't get up. Harry had a strong idea just who cast that hex.

 

By then some students had realized _something_ was going on at the High Table and the conversations were dying down. Soon, eyes turned to Harry, and being the brave Gryffindor he was... he ran. 

 

He headed right out the door, just like Snape, and, realized that probably looked suspicious to those who caught onto that. He swore under his breath and quickly made his way to his classroom. As he turned a corner he saw Snape leaning in an arch way to the courtyard. His eyes closed and face a mask of calm. Harry hesitantly walked up to him, ready to bolt if he had to.

 

"Pro-" Harry started, but didn't finish. He was a colleague now, there was no reason for him to call him Professor. Taking a breath, Harry tried again. "Snape?"  

 

Good enough.

 

Still, the man did not budge an inch. Harry moved the tiniest bit closer, but keeping out of grabbing distance. He gathered that courage he was supposed to have so much of, and stepped forward once more. The wind caught him and he knew Snape had to have smelt his cologne or whatever it was that he was breathing in all the bloody time. Not a single notion of acknowledgement. "Severus?" Harry tried for the final time. 

 

Snape's eyes snapped open so fast Harry jumped. The gaze locked with him and what Harry saw stopped him from doing anything more, even breathing. The eyes were darker than should be possible. Pupils blown wider than ever and somehow, warm. Not the fiery hot he saw when Aiden was around, but safe and warm. Snape leaned away from the stone arch way and he fisted Harry's shirt. Thinking he would yell at him or spit an insult at the least, Harry braced himself for the verbal onslaught. Instead, Snape fell back against the arch way, this time bringing Harry with him.

 

Harry fell onto the firm chest he had felt the day before on his way to Aiden's chambers. Warm, strong arms wrapped around him and without knowing exactly when it happened, Harry was engulfed in an embrace so gentle but desperate he didn't resist out of pure shock. Snape buried his head in Harry's neck, his mouth open and breathing hotly on a spot on his neck. Snape almost drank Harry's scent. His hands squeezed where they lay on Harry's back and hip, holding the young man to him. Harry felt Snape's mouth open, and the breath grow hotter, he swore Snape was going to lick him or something. For some reason, that had Harry flaring hot and reminding him of the hard little, well not _little_ , problem he had before, and Harry let out a faint keening sound. As if a switch had been flicker, Snape suddenly shoved Harry away. Anger at Harry making him sneer at the young savior. 

 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Snape spat viciously. Harry gawked at him. 

 

"I've not done a thing! You were the one-"

 

Snape placed his hand over his mouth, shutting Harry up. He glared, a look that told Harry not to even dream of finishing that sentence. Harry sighed against the hand in annoyance, the hot breath meeting Snape's hand. As if he had breathed fire, Snape recoiled, clutching his hand. His eyes went back and forth between a hazy darkened view to clear and angry. Harry didn't know what to do or what was going on or how to handle it or anything. So he just turned and left, leaving a still hand clutching Snape behind. 

 

* * *

 

 

Lunch came, and Harry was feeling pretty good about how his classes were going. The students listened, did as they were told, and behaved well. Replaying his last class, where a third year discovered how to cast a fifth year defense spell, Harry didn't even take in his surroundings.

 

Which was why Aiden easily swept him from where he was standing and hauled him into an alcove by the Great Hall. Harry was about to protest when lips were on his. He knew this wouldn't end well. His mind screamed that Snape was going to show up at any time and drag Aiden away and then last night would replay. He shut his mind up because who the hell cared what Snape had to say about who Harry kissed. Or rather, who kissed Harry.

 

"Your lips taste so good," Aiden murmured against them. Harry didn't respond, partially because he wasn't sure how to and partially because Aiden's tasted like ice and nothingness. He felt a hand slid to his hip, an attempt at deepening the kiss, and then the hand sliding to squeeze his arse. It hurt a bit, actually. Aiden seemed too caught up in himself and his pleasure to think too much about Harry. 

 

"Wait," Harry said, moving his head to the side in hopes of stopping his co-professor. Undeterred, Aiden started kissing Harry's neck, sloppy and release driven. "No, really," Harry tried again to no avail. He wondered where Snape could be now. Harry rolled his eyes as Aiden kept kissing his neck and Snape was nowhere to be found when Harry finally wanted him and that weird anger he had towards Aiden. 

 

"Want you," Aiden said, pushing his crotch to Harry so he could feel him. Harry felt a panic inside as Aiden's hand slid to his trouser zipper. "Need in you," he whispered and Harry tried pulling away but ended up giving a better angle which was taken full advantage of and now he had Aiden's hand under his trousers and searching their way into Harry's boxers. 

 

"Stop," Harry demanded, his voice firm. Aiden did, in fact stop. He licked Harry's neck, the exact spot Snape had breathed in and on. The spot now felt wrong now that Aiden had done that to Harry. It felt oddly like defilement. 

 

"They can't see us," Aiden whispered, hand sliding into Harry's boxers, dangerously close to touching its goal. "No one will know."

 

"Is that so?" a familiar deep voice asked and Harry melted against the wall at it. Aiden smirked against his neck, taking it as his doing. Opening his eyes and looking at Snape he saw the faintest hit of one on him too. Aiden's fingers brushed against their goal and Harry's eyes widened in horror. Within a matter of seconds Aiden was hauled off of him and Snape had his wand to the professor's neck. 

 

"Hey, easy," Aiden protested. "What the hell."

 

Snape whispered a spell to Aiden and it must have been the same one as before. This time, though, Snape said one word that Harry couldn't make out. When he was done he turned and left, leaving Harry where he was. Aiden slumped to the floor. 

 

Harry was really glad the rest of the day was Quidditch, at least flying would take his mind of things. 

 


	3. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Such temptations can be hard to deny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been very sick, but I wanted to upload this. I haven't proof read, so if I apologize for any mistakes.

* * *

 

 

 

In his room, Hedwig sat on her perch. She lifted her wing and revealed a letter. Harry opened it and smiled in relief at Hermione's handwriting. She would be fire calling as soon as he read the letter. A crackle of fire later and Harry knew she was there.

 

"Harry?" Hermione's voice rang out. Hurrying over to the fire, Harry sat cross legged on the floor before her. 

 

"Well?" Harry prompted. 

 

"I think you're over thinking it," she said. Harry narrowed his eyes at her. 

 

"Hermione, Snape hugged me today, and then I swear to god he was about to lick me or something!" Harry said, his voice coming into a shriek at the end. Hermione frowned. "Aiden stuck his tongue down my throat again, and his hand down my trousers!" 

 

Hermione's face turned redder than the flames it was made of. "Look," she sighed more than said. "I have a theory."

 

"And?"

 

"I don't know if you've heard of it, probably not because you were practically raised a muggle born like me and even I wouldn't have known if it weren't for me coming across it in a reading, and well it is highly rare to use. In fact, I haven't read about one single case in over three hundred years, which doesn't mean it has never been used, but maybe someone had it undocumented, then again that would be impossible because all of them are pre written in the book. And I think it isn't awful, in fact it might be amazing and wonderful and perfect if it was went into with an open heart, of course in this case it's so different, but then again it wouldn't be written if it weren't perfect and I just can't believe it. I mean you deserve to be-"

 

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, stopping his babbling friend. She looked at him sheepishly. "What on earth are you talking about?"

 

"Anima vinculum," she said quietly. 

 

"And what exactly is that?" Harry asked, impatient and anxious. He knew it was latin but he didn't know the translation and by the way Hermione was acting it was bound to be something important. 

 

"It means, for the lack of a better word, soul mate," she said slowly, as if the slower she said it the less likely Harry would react badly. Not that it mattered, before he could open his mouth Hermione went on. "Actually it is more like soul bond."

 

"Yes, because I'm sure a technicality makes all the difference!" Harry snapped in the heat of anger. Hermione glared at him and he sighed, running a hand through his unruly hair. "I'm sorry. I just, a soul mate?"

 

"Soul bond," Hermione emphasized. "It is different Harry," she said kindly, hoping to ease some of his panic. "A soul bond is much more powerful. It means that from the beginning, you two have had your souls destined to bond to each other."

 

Harry slumped, his whole body tired. Destiny was a shitty thing if you were Harry Potter. It seemed to never end. One fulfilled, another to complete. "Why can't I ever pick my path in life?" Harry whispered out loud. 

 

"Oh, Harry," Hermione sighed with sadness at her best friend's quiet voice. "It isn't like that," she said. Harry looked up and the fiery lips gave him a small smile. "It really isn't. If you truly wanted it, there could be nothing between you."

 

"But how? Aren't we soul bonded?" Harry asked. "Surely that can't mean nothing, I mean look at how strange Snape's acting!" He shuddered at the memory of hot breath on his neck. "Something is happening because of it!"

 

"I have more research to do, but I believe Snape recognized this earlier and has been resisting. After all, he did push you away those other times, right?" 

 

Harry opened his mouth and then closed it. Could it be true? Was Snape fighting it? Maybe this meant Harry could too and he wouldn't have to fulfill this destiny. 

 

"I think you need to talk to Snape," Hermione told him. Harry's eyes narrowed at her and she frowned back at him. "He'll know more than I do, unless you'd rather wait?" she prodded. Harry bit his lip, making her smile and nod. "Thought not."

 

"Well what about Aiden?" Harry tried.

 

"Simply a horny professor with the hots for you, I'm afraid," she said with a laugh. Harry smiled and let himself laugh with her. When they calmed down, the tension was back and Harry felt uneasy. "It'll be all right, Harry. Just listen to yourself," Hermione said, a confidence in her voice that Harry wished he could have too. 

 

"Thanks, Hermione."

 

With that she vanished from the fireplace. Harry kept staring into the flames long after she was gone. He shut out all thoughts and let himself be mindless for a while. The blissful calm was nice and for the first time since he arrived, he relaxed. One thought popped into his head in that moment, and not one that wasn't welcome either. 

 

The Quidditch pitch was free at the moment. He could go flying if he wanted to. And how Harry wanted to. 

 

Getting up, he grabbed his broom and left his room.

 

As he got to the pitch he looked around at the clear sky and smiled. During Quidditch practice he couldn't simply fly. And that was what he wanted, to simply fly. So, he mounted his broom and lifted off the ground. 

 

Going around the pitch, weaving through the stadium and then taking a lap across the lake, Harry could feel his worries fall away and he left behind. Another crossing of the lake, and he dropped down, skimming the water's surface with his foot. As the pitch came into view Harry turned the broom and he went up and towards the castle. He flew over the peaks of towers and around others. When he got to the bridge he had last crossed on a broom with a dragon chasing him, he flew through the openings, just as before and then down, the dive forcing his hair to fly back and wind to whip his face. Pulling up, he glided through the canyon for a minute before flying back up, all thoughts other than flying out of his head. He started pulling up harder.

 

He flew up until the air got cold and thin, and then he flew higher, until his lungs burnt from the lack of oxygen and he flew through clouds, the moisture coating his jeans and shirt, his hair and eyelashes, his exposed skin glistening with a layer of sweat and rain. The numbness seeped into him, wrapping him up and taking all sensation away. His mind was clear and his chest felt open. He was higher than was safe but he didn't care. 

 

He closed his eyes, letting himself be taken higher still. A minute had passed when Harry felt the rush of air by his side which indicated someone else's presence. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes. He was still facing forward. He must be incredibly high for the view to be simply blue. He turned his head to see who joined him.

 

Obsidian eyes met his, and Harry startled. The broom under him faltered and he tried to scream but his lungs barely had enough air to keep him alive, let alone support screaming. He was knocked off the broom as the realization hit him. Suddenly he was chocking and he couldn't feel and it wasn't calm and peaceful like before. Now it was terrifying and he was falling.

 

His broom fell alongside him. He tried to tell his body to reach for it but it was simply too tired to listen. He turned his face forward and looked up at the sky above him. He saw Snape on his broom, diving down at him. It looked like he was chasing him. It was like Harry was the golden snitch. With that last thought, Harry fell into unconsciousness. 

 

 

Waking up in the ground was an odd feeling. He expected to be in the hospital wing. The sterile smelling air and pristine white sheets. A fluffy pillow under his head and some sort of potion by his bedside ready for him to take. 

 

Instead Harry sitting, leaning against something firm but warm. He had a jacket on, and a blanket on top of that, and arms wrapped around him too. The arms were safe. The warm thing he was leaning again must have been a chest. When he shifted slightly the chest sighed. The breath of the sigh sounded above his head. Looking down, he saw legs either side of his. They were covered with black trousers, unlike his which were inside jeans. The arms tightened and a wave of security fell over Harry, making him sigh contently and snuggle up to the nice chest he was leaning on. He turned on so the back of his head wasn't on the chest anymore, but his cheek was. His hand snaked its way across the waist and he spread his fingers onto the shirt that covered the nice chest. 

 

"I take it you're feeling better?" a deep and smooth voice said, making the chest hum under Harry. It was an intensely pleasant feeling, which Harry ignored completely. The arms hadn't let go, he noticed. Harry turned his face up towards Snape. 

 

"Uh," he said, words leaving him. A perfect eyebrow arched at him, the eyes under them widening in amusement for a second. Lips quirked up as well and Harry's eyes focused on them. He'd never been this close before. They were nice, the upper lip was thinner than the lower, but not too thin. They weren't chapped and their shape was exactly right too. 

 

"Eloquent as always," Snape said, and Harry watched the lips form the words. They seemed to have an intriguing something about them. He couldn't quiet decide what it was, but it was there. "Now, what were you doing flying that high, you stupid boy?" Snape continued, glaring down at Harry. "You could have killed yourself. You almost _did_."

 

Frowning, Harry pulled his eyes away from the interesting lips and to the eyes which were staring down at him. The words caught up with him and Harry's frown deepened. "I was just fine before you startled me!" Harry said, turning in Snape's grip to face him fully. 

 

When he had settled, he crossed his arms and pouted. Snape's eyes widened a bit and a lightening quick glance down made Harry suddenly vary aware of their position. As a result of him trying to face Snape, Harry had inadvertently ended up sitting on his lap. He wasn't quiet straggling him, although, if he moved his leg a bit he would be. Harry also became very aware that there was no possible way for him not to be sitting on a certain body part of his former professor turned colleague slash soul bond, or whatever. A thought popped into his head: if they were soul bonded, did that mean they would be attracted to each other? A realization hit Harry that, at least for him that answer was yes. Then another thought, again without his permission came into existence: what would their kissing feel like? What about- 

 

Harry blushed at the thought and cut it off before he got any further. He felt a prickle of arousal and remembered Snape's reaction the last time that happened, and blushed further. He looked up at Snape through his eyelashes. The man's eyes narrowed as he saw the blush and then widened the slightest bit as he inhaled. In what seemed would be painfully fast, Harry felt something harden under him. 

 

Right under the base of his growing erection and going passed and pressing against his arse was something hard and long and warm. It felt so good and Harry's mind was quiet but he wanted to know what it was so he moved his arse along it, just small back and forth rocks, the thing seemed to get stiffer and he felt something twitch at the tip. Harry let out a soft noise that was a cross between a moan and happy sigh. 

 

An arm squeezed his own, bringing Harry's attention back to Snape. He older wizard had a red flush across his features, going down his neck and probably down further under his shirt. There was a gleam in his eyes and his lips were parted, breathes coming with almost snapping control. Harry's brain woke up to tell him exactly what the lovely thing he was rocking on before was. Instead of paling, like Harry thought he would, he felt more heat flooding his cheeks. With lips suddenly dry, his tongue darted out to wet them. He heard a faint groan and snapped his eyes up to see Snape's eyes glued to his mouth. 

 

Harry let his eyes roam the man's face, it was the most unguarded he'd ever seen. It was also the most attractive thing Harry had ever seen. Flushed and aroused, it was more than Harry could take. He leaned in, his face slowly moving towards Snape's, giving the man plenty of time to pull away, time to bite out a scathing remark, but he didn't do anything. His eyes simply slid closed and so did Harry's as he got closer until finally he could feel Snape's breath on his lips and they were sharing air as Harry's parted lips gave little pants as well. Tilting his head, Harry felt the hand still on his arm move up to his neck as the other rested delicately on his hip and he put his own on the man. Their lips were a hairbreadth away and Harry felt their ghost touch. 

 

"Harry!" Aiden's voice sounded from off the pitch. "Harry!" he called again soon after. Aiden was looking for him, but Harry was all but straddling Snape and they both had hard ons and their lips were _so close_ and he wanted it so badly. 

 

Snape didn't react. Harry wasn't sure if he hadn't heard him or if he was ignoring him. He knew it was the former really, because no way Snape would ignore Aiden coming towards them. Harry knew if he just swayed a tiny bit forward he'd have those lips. 

 

"Harry!" Aiden called, closer. Harry made the split second decision and closed the distance. 

 

As his lips touched Snape's heat exploded within him. The sense of warmth and safety stretched from head to toe. The lips were soft, so so very soft in texture. They were however, firm, which made the contrast perfect, perfect, perfect. The taste was like nothing Harry knew. Spices and fire and pine. It made Harry weak. He collapsed into the man, his lips moving against him still. The response was just as bone melting. 

 

A tentative tongue gave a kitten lick across his bottom lip and Harry opened up for it. The tongue made him feel harder than was comfortable given his constricting jeans. The lovely muscle explored his mouth, and Harry groaned with ecstasy at the sensation. His own tongue met it and they retreated back into Snape's mouth, letting Harry explore the new heat. A second later and the tongues danced around each other. Snape got control and Harry didn't mind one bit, allowing the man to dip is tongue into his mouth while the man's hand went into Harry's hair. 

 

"Harry!" Aiden continued calling. He was much closer, just around a corner it would seem. He would catch them soon, unless they stopped. Harry couldn't give up the kiss. He moved hims lf further onto Snape's lap, straddling him completely and rising, hips pushing forward as Snape followed his lips, tipping his head back. Harry sucked on Snape's tongue, intoxicated by the taste. Nothing had ever tasted so good. "Harry!" Aiden yelled, a hint of impatience. 

 

Still deaf to it, Snape pulled Harry down onto his lap, his hands firmly on the younger wizard's arse. Kneading slowly as their lips stayed connected. It was amazing they hadn't passed out. Harry bucked forward as Snape's finger leisurely traced across his arse. The motion caused them both to groan into the other's mouth, swallowing the sounds. 

 

"Harry!" Aiden yelled, fully annoyed now. "Come on, I know you're here!" Harry blocked him out, focusing on the feel of Snape against him, tongue in his mouth. "Show yourself!" Aiden yelled. Harry nibbled Snape's lower lip before sucking it in and bringing his tongue back into his mouth. Snape pushed Harry down into him further, grinding them together. Harry put more into the kiss and Snape took and gave just as much. Getting delusional from it all, Harry forgot all about Aiden for a moment of bliss. "Come on, Harry! Everyone else is in the castle, and there's an alcove I spotted that would be perfect for me to drag you into," Aiden yelled, his voice suggestive. "I've got much more for you than a broom to ride," he yelled.

 

Snape finally heard Aiden. He broke their kiss to growl in the direction of Aiden's voice. The protective, possessive act sent a shiver down Harry's spine. He kissed the neck that was exposed to him as Snape faced Aiden's direction. He gave it little licks before nibbling on the same spot and licking it again. He alternated between licking and biting as Snape kept his head turned. When he was felt the body relax, Harry leaned back and saw Snape had his eyes closed. Smirking to himself, Harry pulled the face back to him and this time he gave the small licks to the other's lower lip. It began to open and an excitement filled Harry at the feeling of Snape's tongue and mouth and taste. Before he could kiss him, Snape's lips went down and latched onto Harry's pulse point. The things the man started doing seemed like madness.

 

Harry moaned loudly, his head falling back and giving more access. Snape kept his assault going, egged on by the sounds Harry couldn't stop making.

 

"Starting without me, eh?" Aiden's voice sounded. Snape bit down on Harry's pulse point as if to prove a point. Harry let out an obscene sound that couldn't have possibly come from him, especially not by just this act. 

 

"Gods," Harry moaned roughly, his voice tainted with arousal. Snape licked the bite to soothe it, peppering kisses so gentle Harry thought he'd melt. He was melting. 

 

"You sound good when you're like that," Aiden said, his tone cocky. "Just wait until it's me making you sound like that," he said. Harry could feel a fiery burn building and then Snape leaned away, growling again. 

 

"We could give him one hell of a surprise," Harry whispered, his voice still ragged from arousal. Snape looked back at him his eyes lighting up at the idea. Harry grinned wickedly. Snape let him go and stood up. Harry, left on the ground, looked up in confusion. 

 

"I must-" Snape cleared his throat. Harry mourned the arousal induced gravely deep tone. "I must go. I have a class to teach soon," he said and left briskly. He paused mid-step, turned and cast a spell on Harry before leaving once more. Harry felt his erection deflate and his breathing even out, his cheeks no longer felt flushed. He felt completely normal, as if the encounter didn't happen. 

 

"Harry! There you are!" Aiden exclaimed. Harry spun to see the man in front of him. He turned his head to see Snape but the man had disappeared already. "Well, how about that alcove?" Aiden smiled at him. Harry grabbed his broom and took off before Aiden so much as took a step towards him.

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner came and brought new questions for Harry. Should he sit next to Snape? Would the man acknowledge that afternoon? Would he have to say something to Aiden? If so what would he say? Would Snape be jealous? Was that what it even was? Jealousy? What was going on between him and Snape anyway? They had shared a heated and amazing kiss. Would they kiss again? God, he hoped so. 

 

As Harry got closer to the doors of the Great Hall Snape arrived too. He walked passed Harry, his hand brushing against his and kept walking. Harry followed and weaved around the students getting settled. Snape made a bee line for the High Table, and a seat on Dumbledore's far left. Harry followed. As Snape sat down, a professor whom Harry had always noticed Snape had a fairly friendly relationship with, or as friendly as Snape seemed to be with his colleagues, spotted him and went to take the seat next to Snape, a smile on her face. Snape gave a slight smile at her. Harry felt a rush of jealousy so strong his vision actually dipped red in anger. Snape's eyes snapped to his, a look of shock and something else Harry didn't understand on his face. Harry kept his eyes glued to him and saw Snape look at the women again, realization dawning him. He said something to the woman and she touched his arm. Harry saw red again and Snape shook his head at the woman and with a final smile she left. 

 

Picking up his pace and taking the seat beside Snape, Harry searched for the woman who's back was to him, she took a seat on the opposite end of the table. Harry narrowed his eyes at her. She was so familiar with Snape. He smiled at her. He was nice to her. He let her touch him. How dare she touch Snape. 

 

A hand brushed against his leg under the table. The tension fell away and Harry looked at Snape. The man's eyes held that gleam they had earlier. The deep black gaze that sparked with something within that Harry recognized as desire. Ducking his head as a blush spread on him, Harry wondered what could have made the Potions Master look at him like that. 

 

Throughout dinner Snape kept his hand on Harry's leg. Every so often it caressed him. As dessert appeared before them, Harry licked his lips. Piping hot Rubab bread pudding and vanilla custard sat right in front of Harry. He gave himself a big portion and dived in. He made approving sounds of the dessert, closing his eyes in appreciation. The hand on his leg tightened just as he took a mouthful of custard. He turned his head to see Snape sitting with his eyes closed. To everyone else it looked like the man had a headache and was closing his eyes to hide from the light. Harry knew it was something else, he watched, swallowing his custard. He spooned another mouthful, but some missed and ran down his chin as Snape opened his eyes. The man instantly focused on the custard and his eyes gleamed brighter. 

 

"Are you all right, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, looking down the table. Five pairs of eyes turned to Snape.

 

"I-" he started before cutting himself off. "I don't feel well."

 

"Ah yes, I heard," Dumbledore said. Snape nodded as the professor from before looked to him, a sympathetic smile on her lips. 

 

"I think I'll retire for tonight," Snape stated, getting up. Harry watched as the man's eyes drifted to the custard still on his chin. Harry used his finger to scoop it up. He glanced at the creamy substance and smirked to himself, realizing. He locked eyes with Snape and sucked the custard off his fingers in a blatant display only he could see. The man's pupils blew up wider and a small flush started under his collar, which from the lower angle, Harry could see a slither of.  Harry bit his lip, looking up.

 

"Why don't you let young Harry take you to the infirmary?" Professor Flitwick suggested as Snape swayed a bit. The Potions Master shook his head.

 

"I have a potion in my chambers that will do just fine," he said. 

 

"I don't mind making sure you get to your chambers safely," Harry said. Snape looked at him as others remarked at how nice an offer it was, one professor commenting quietly to another on how lovely it was of Harry to make an effort to be friends with Snape. As he looked Harry in the eye, he cast a nonverbal and wandless legilimens, a habit he had gotten into. Mind reading was the easiest way to know what someone was up to, that he never thought about it anymore. Just did it.

 

He regretted that now, as images of a naked Harry Potter writhing under and riding on top of an equally naked him flittered through his mind. Situations turned dirtier, hotter, and he heard the enthusiastic moans of a young savior as said savior imagined his former professor's cock sliding in and out of him at a brutal pace. 

 

Pulling out of Harry's mind, Snape looked down at him. Harry smiled innocently up at him and stood up. Snape was fully flushed now, his body swaying more and his eyes fluttering. His breathing came in shallow gulps as he tried to gain control. 

 

"Oh dear, you'd better get him to his chambers quickly," a professor said. Harry didn't recognize the voice and didn't turn to see who it was as he focused on Snape. 

 

"I'll make sure to get him to his chambers very quickly," Harry smirked, the double meaning lost on the other's but heard fully by Snape. Eyes widening at him, Harry turned and left. Snape followed, looking feverish to everyone they passed. A few Slytherins expressed their concern but Snape didn't give them so much as glance. Head down but eyes cast up, watching a denim clad arse walk in front of him. 

 

Walking down the corridors went fine, Harry in front, swaying his hips more than he needed. He glanced back at Snape a wicked smile on his lips. The Potions Master glared at him at one point when Harry licked his lip before biting it as students went passed them, making Snape act as if he wasn't achingly hard and desperate to touch a certain Chosen One. 

 

Just before the corridor by Snape's chambers, a group of second year Slytherins ran through them, mutter apologies to them. Separated, Snape stopped and let them pass, mentally reminding himself to give them all a detention later. Harry had disappeared by the time the children had gone. Turning the corner to the corridor where the entrance to his chambers were, he saw Harry, leaning against a wall. His head tilted onto the cool stone and looking at Snape. His fingers hooked the belt loops on his jeans and had tugged them down, exposing a strip of red boxers. 

 

Snape stared hungrily at him, eyes devouring every inch. He inhaled and inhaled again, eyes gleaming brighter. Harry, smirking, spread his legs. Within a moment Snape was in front of him, grabbing him by the waist, arms holding him possessively. Harry angled his hips up so their erections touched behind layers of fabric. Snape inhaled sharply, closing his eyes. He leaned down and captured Harry's lips.

 

Harry tasted like the dessert he was eating and Snape thought it tasted better on Harry's tongue. He pulled at the Potion Master's bottom lip with his teeth and licked the small bites before he felt Snape dip his tongue into his mouth. One of them moaned and neither of them cared who made it. 

 

The arm around his waist tightened as Harry was pulled off of the ground while simultaneously being pushed up against the wall. He wrapped his legs around Snape's waist and ground their hips together, undulating until they were both gasping in short staccato intakes. Snape's lips were on his lips or jaw when he wasn't gasping. Even when he was, the man never pulled far away, ending up with Snape gasping with his lips still brushing Harry's skin and breathing hot air onto the younger man, causing him to moan and press his hips hard on him. 

 

"Please," Harry breathed. Snape's eyes blazed at the pleading tone in Harry's voice. A moment later and the door to his chambers was open and Snape was walking in with Harry wrapped around him, kissing with an intensity that lit a new kind of fire within both of them. 

 

The door slammed shut with a nonverbal and wandless spell from Snape. Harry was hoisted up further as his ass was kneaded by the potions master. Unlike Daunts, Harry thought, Snape knew _just_ how to squeeze him. As if sensing their colleague's name in Harry's thoughts, a growl broke from Snape's throat and the exploring tongue turned wicked. Harry's eyes rolled back in his head as pure madness happened with Snape's tongue. 

 

The burn in his lungs and dizziness that made his head swim must have been due to lack of oxygen but Harry was all for ignoring it. Unfortunately, Snape was not, and pulled back. They were both gasping, breathing ragged and Harry looked up as a gentle hand lifted his face towards him. Licks and nips were trailed down his jaw and across his cheek. Harry shuddered with the softness behind the single kiss placed on his lips. 

 

Snape's lips were just pressing on Harry's own in the most bone melting gentle way. The lips moved carefully on his, making Harry desperate and shaking with want. The lips pulled ever so softly on his lower lip, sucking it into the hot mouth. Lavishing attention on every millimeter of Harry's mouth and then focusing on caressing the inside with just as much care, Harry was sure he would melt into a puddle if Snape wasn't holding him to his body. 

 

Licking a strip down the young wizard's neck, Snape elicited all sorts of moans from the Chosen One. Harry was incoherent as hot pants met the crook of his neck. Taking a break, Harry let his legs down. Snape didn't let him move away though, holding him by the waist so close their chests touched. Harry's head was under his chin and the Potion Master seemed to be coming out of whatever haze he had been under.

 

"Stop," he said as Harry's hand worked the buttons on his robe. "Stop," he repeated. Freezing, Harry looked up. The radiating heat and security hadn't gone away, and Harry, unsure of what it was, took that as a sign that Snape didn't really mean the words. He licked a stripe along the bottom of his former professor's jaw. Snape moaned at the hot, rough tongue, every nerve firing at rapid rates. "Harry," he whispered. Harry licked up to his mouth, then across the bottom lip. Snape's mouth dropped open in lust and Harry dipped his tongue in. 

 

"Your taste is so good," Harry breathed as his tongue flicked across Snape's lower lip. "Perfect," he groaned as a tongue met his own. "Oh god," he tried to moaned as Snape sucked Harry's tongue into his mouth, eyes closing in bliss. Harry's hips canted at their own accord, bumping them against Snape's in an accidentally intimate way. Harry melted into a whimper.

 

Snape pulled away, looking at Harry's wanton face, lips red and swollen from kisses, and hair in a sexy ruffle. The Boy Who Lived angled his face as if trying to find where Snape's lips had gone, an adorable frown forming on his face. Not that Snape would ever admit to finding anything Harry did adorable. Harry made a little whimper of protest, again which Snape found adorable, and Snape had to bury his head into the younger man's neck to hide his reaction.

 

Lifting his head he whispered, “You’re not safe," into Harry's hair as Harry, happily humming now that he found Snape again, turned his head and kissed the Potion Master's neck. A pleasurable surprised gasp escaped Snape as Harry delicately nipped and licked a spot on the underside of his jaw. "I want you too much," Snape moaned as he felt a hand caressing his hip bone. 

 

"You can have me," Harry answered, trailing small kisses back up his jaw. He got to an ear and flicked his tongue across it before sucking the earlobe in. Snape's head dropped back and a stifled cry came out his throat. 

 

"You... _Uhhh_... You don't under- _gods_ \- understand," Snape panted out as Harry continued doing wicked things to his ear. Harry was extremely talented with his tongue. Maybe it was the parselmouth that helped. Imagine what he could do with it on a cock. Snape's hips bucked against Harry's. No. Better not imagine that. 

 

"Understand what?" Harry asked, not letting up on his sinful use of those lips and tongue. Snape almost forgot what he was going to say. Harry could not be this good. No one was this good. And he's so young. Though, he could get anyone he wanted, he probably had ample opportunities to practice. Snape growled, the sound resonating deep within his chest. The thought of anyone else touching Harry made him want to rip their throats out. 

 

"I can't just have you once," Snape said, pushing his jealousy aside for a moment. He felt Harry smile against his neck. 

 

"I assure you," Harry whispered, dripping seduction, "you can have me as many times as you want."

 

Images flitted through Snape's mind and he groaned, his hips bucking again. Harry moaned as he felt Snape's erection push against him. He ground himself back and heard Snape gasp, "No."

 

Harry pulled back, finally letting go. The older wizard took the time to calm his breathing. He looked at Harry and the truly ready to be shagged into the mattress look he had was seriously not helping. Snape staggered to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed, needing to lie down. As soon as he had done it, he knew it was a major mistake. 

 

The Boy Who Lived followed him in and climbed onto the bed next to him. Lying beside him. The dip in the bed sent anticipatory shivers that Snape tried desperately to stop. Harry put himself flush against Snape's side. They both stared up at the ceiling.

 

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, hoping his voice sounded steadier than he felt. He thought Snape wanted him. He'd said he wanted him. And with Snape, Harry felt something. A passion he hadn't for anyone so far. If Snape rejected him now, Harry wouldn't know what to do. 

 

"You're everything, Harry," Snape said. He laughed bitterly. "And you have no idea what I'm talking about," he said closing his eyes tight. Harry turned his head to study him. 

 

"Then tell me," he urged. Snape shook his head. Harry, both eyebrows raised, stared at the childlike action in shock. "Why not?" he asked.

 

"It won't matter," Snape said, voice quiet.

 

Harry pushed himself up onto his elbow. "You're scared," he said in realization. Snape didn't move an inch. Harry narrowed his eyes. _Something_ was going on. Something important. Something to do with him. And he was, once again, out of the loop. "Why won't you tell me?" he demanded. Again, Snape didn't react. Harry, emotions everywhere that night already, was pretty sick of games, and he was not going to let Snape mess around now. He reached over and pressed his palm to Snape's still hard cock. Snape gasped but Harry didn't move his hand. " _This_ , is clear evidence that you are interested, so tell me what is going on?" 

 

Snape laughed and lifted his head as he finally opened his eyes to look at him. "Of course I'm interested. Gods, I've _always_ been interested," he said, letting his head fall back onto the bed and his eyes close once more. "That's the problem," he admitted.

 

"I don't see a problem," Harry stated. "You like me. I like you. We both want you to fuck me."

Snape squeezed his eyes shut as he fought his urge to buck his hips into the air at hearing Harry say it. It did not escape Harry's attention. He leaned in close, his breath ghosting over Snape's lips. "So, fuck me," he spoke softly. 

 

Snape clenched the sheets either side of him in order not to launch himself at Harry and take him right then. Harry huffed and Snape thought he'd given up. Then the Gryffindor straddled him. Snape's eyes flung open. He stared at the living sin sitting on his lap. The green eyes full of lust looked down at him and Snape automatically took a deep breath to calm him down. Instead he filled his lungs with something else and it made him moan obscenely. 

 

"Get. Off," he ground out, the last straws of his will were being tested. Harry stared determinedly down at him. 

 

"Why won't you just tell me?" Harry almost yelled. Snape thought about pushing him off but knew if he touched him he'd never be able to control himself enough to let go. "What are you so scared of?" Harry yelled. 

 

"I can't-" Snape started but stopped himself from going on. Harry, now fuming on his lap, glared down at him. 

 

"You can. You just won't," Harry pointed out. Snape mentally begged him to stop. "You coward," Harry said. 

 

Snape's eyes snapped open and he flipped Harry underneath him in a matter of seconds. He lay over him, propping himself up to glare down. There was that fiery hot that Harry new meant danger. Snape's eyes glistened dangerously and Harry thought he went too far. But he was so angry. 

 

"Do. Not. Call. Me. A. Coward." Snape seethed. Two things happened simultaneously. Snape ground his pelvis almost painfully hard against Harry's, and he crushed their lips together in a kiss that left Harry lightheaded and dizzy. 

 

When he let Harry breathe, they were both panting hard. Harry's glazed eyes met him and Snape bucked his hips into Harry as the younger man tried to say something. A gurgle of pleasure left Harry's throat. 

 

"Do you want the truth?" Snape asked. Harry nodded, although he didn't know how he was able to do anything with his brain focused on one thing and most of his blood down south. "Harry, you and I, we have a destiny. Our souls have a destiny."

 

"Is this all about Anima Vinculum?" Harry asked. Snape froze. Harry guessed that would be a yes. Suddenly Snape was angry again. He was off of Harry in an instance, standing at the side of the bed. 

 

"You knew?!" he screamed. Harry flinched at the venom. "You knew and you acted like this?" he looked murderous. Harry sat up, drawing his legs into himself to protect himself, and hide his erection. 

 

"Hermione figured it out," Harry said. Snape's eyes narrowed. "I talked to her and she, she just figured it out." Daggers were glared at him. "It doesn't have to mean anything if we didn't want it to. If we chose to, it can, but if we didn't want it. If you didn't want it, we could just forget about it," Harry said, eyes not meeting Snape. 

 

"Not want it?" Snape asked, disbelief coating his words. Harry looked up then and saw the anger gone in the man. He stared at Harry in a way no one had ever done before. "I've wanted it  before I knew it existed," Snape stated in an uncommon moment of vulnerability. It was Harry's turn to narrow his eyes. Maybe he wasn't the only one who felt fragile and about to be broken or fixed depending on the outcome of this.

 

"How long?" Harry asked. Snape didn't answer, instead, he lowered his head, letting his hair fall like a curtain and shield himself from Harry's view. Harry stood up and walked over to him, standing four feet away. "How long?" he repeated. 

 

With a miserable, self-loathing sound, Snape met his eyes. "Since you were fifteen."

 

Harry stared at him in shock. Snape prepared himself for the mocking, the look of disgust. The humiliation and accusation. 

 

"We could have been fucking since I was fifteen," Harry said in almost disappointment. Snape searched Harry's eyes. There was no mocking. Simple surprise and truth. Snape's eyes widened at the statement. 

 

"You couldn't possibly mean-"

 

"That I've wanted your cock up my arse since then?" Harry asked and Snape's cock twitched in happiness at the thought. "Yeah," Harry smirked. 

 

"But-"

 

"I used to put it down to a teenage boy's libido," Harry shrugged. "I didn't think too much about it. My mind was mostly focused on a certain evil bastard trying to kill me," he said and Snape stiffened at the reference to Voldemort. "But gods you made me so hard," Harry groaned gorgeously at the memories. "Sitting in class with my cock so hard it hurt," he continued, the fluttering memories playing like a pensive in his mind. "Every Potions class without fail," he added. Snape stared at Harry in disbelief. "You'd be lecturing and with every word you said, I could feel myself growing harder. I watched your mouth shape the words and wondered what it would feel like if those lips were on my cock. I'd follow your fingers holding ingredients or your wand and wonder how it would feel to have them fucking me," Harry said, eyes going glazed with lust and getting carried away, his voice taking on a husky tone. "God I wanted you to fuck me. I wished you'd just bend me over your desk and-"

 

Snape shut Harry up with a searing kiss. Harry made a noise of surprise, but immediately kissed back, opening up for Snape's tongue. 

 

"Yes," Snape said as he pushed Harry onto the bed. The younger wizard spread his legs as soon as he landed on his back. Snape moaned at the sight. They stared at each other for a second before Harry got impatient and unbuttoned his trousers, giving a slow stroke over his erection still trapped inside. Snape growled and ripped them off of him. Harry's boxers had a wet spot of pre-come on them, hiding the young man's cock. 

 

Giving in to his wants, Snape bent down and sucked Harry's still clothed cock into his mouth. Harry groaned loudly, an animalistic sound that made Snape whimper around the treat in his mouth. He sucked the tip of it, tasting the salty sweet combination of Harry's come. He sucked and sucked at it, making Harry think he was trying to suck the life out through his cock. 

 

"Fuck," Harry panted, his hand tangling into Snape's hair. Snape hummed around his erection before flicking his tongue over the covered tip. "Yeah, just like that. Fuck yeah. Fuck yeah, like that," Hardy moaned loudly above him. Snape felt his cock twitch and pre-come sputtered out at how vocal Harry was. How responsive and how dirty. He moaned onto the tip of Harry's cock.

 

Harry's hands pulled him off and Snape let him. Harry pulled him close and surged up to kiss him. Snape thoroughly claimed Harry's mouth, his tongue tasting every bit. Harry pulled at Snape's robes, desperate to get to skin. He managed to get the robe off with Snape's help of shrugging out of it. Then, faced with the white silk shirt Harry groaned unhappily at the amount of buttons. Snape started kissing his jaw and neck, slowly peeling Harry's shirt off him. 

 

The touch of Snape's hands roaming his back had Harry gasping in pleasure. Suddenly only in his boxers, Harry glared at Snape's shirt. He took both sides of it and proceeded to rip it off the man. He expected anger or annoyance at the torn shirt but couldn't care when he was so caught up with need. He glanced at the Potions Master's face and saw the, blazing back, completely fine with the ripped shirt. If anything, he seemed to enjoy Harry's actions. 

 

Harry almost smiled if it weren't for the sight of an undershirt. Snape chuckled against his lips as Harry began yanking at the offending piece of cotton. He muttered against Snape's lips in annoyance, causing the man to smile against his lips. Harry pulled back to see it but Snape had hid it before he could. He frowned but couldn't hold the expression as Snape slid his boxers off, leaving Harry completely naked, and then proceeded to swallow him whole. 

 

"Gods!" Harry screamed, bucking up and feeling his cock hit the back of Snape's throat. He bucked up again without meaning to. Snape's eyes closed as he hummed and sucked. He worked his tongue up the thick vein on the underside of Harry's cock as he sucked slightly. He let his teeth graze along the length teasingly before flicking his tongue through the slit on the tip. Harry didn't stop moaning once, encouraging Snape on. 

 

"Taste so good," Snape said around his mouthful. He licked the head again. "Perfect," he said, his voice a deep rumble. He kissed the side and nuzzled the dark pubic hair, breathing in the scent of Harry. "I'll never get enough of this smell," he sighed.

 

"Huh?" Harry asked dazed. Snape looked up and watched the green eyes until they concentrated on him. 

 

"You've got a scent, Harry," he said. "The bond lets me smell you and it-" he took a deep breath, letting it out in a hot sigh that went over Harry's cock and made the man moan, "it's intoxicating. I can smell your arousal. It's much stronger. It's like a trance. All I want to do is.." 

 

He took Harry in his mouth once more, feeling the young wizard arch off the bed. He sucked and licked and groaned at the taste of him. "Fuck, I'm going to cum if you keep doing that," Harry said in one breath before gasping again. Snape took more of him in, deep throating the perfect cock. "Oh god," Harry moaned, thrusting into his mouth. "If you keep-"

 

Snape locked eyes with Harry and swallowed. The younger wizard's eyes rolled back as he lifted his hips off the bed and shook with a hard orgasm. His thick ropes of cum shot down Snape's throat. The Potions Master swallowed every drop, milking Harry for all he was worth. He gave it a few licks as it was over sensitized, making Harry gasp softly. 

 

"Fuck," Harry breathed as he collapsed on the bed. He looked down at Snape and pulled him up to kiss him. He tasted himself and moaned. Snape's tongue dipped into his own. Soon the slow kiss turned into tongue fucking. Harry's cock liked the idea and he thrust himself against Snape. His cock starting to harden. Snape's still trouser clad erection pressed against him. 

 

Harry started working the buttons on Snape's trousers as they kissed. Snape groaned into his mouth as Harry brushed his fingers over the base of the man's boxer covered erection. Harry tugged the trousers down and Snape kicked them off. The boxers followed shortly, leaving them both naked. Harry licked his lips at the sight of the long, thick prize he was about to be rewarded with. 

 

As Harry wrapped his hand around it Snape moaned happily. Giving it an experimental stroke, Harry watched the Potions Master's face carefully. Snape thrust his hips, and with him lying on top of Harry, caused his cock to go through the delightful grip of Harry's fist as well as meeting the muscular stretch of Harry's stomach. He groaned at the sensation. Harry lifted his mouth to Snape's ear, which wasn't too far considering Snape had dropped his head down to rest on the bed above Harry's shoulder. 

 

"Fuck me," Harry demanded in a hot whisper. Snape's eyes shot open a second before Harry thrust up, crushing their cocks together. Harry moaned and placed open mouth kisses on Snape's shoulder and neck. 

 

"Accio Lubricant," Snape spoke, his voice hoarse. A phial slapped into his palm from Harry didn't know where, and didn't care. Harry went to turn around but a hand placed on his hip stopped him. "What do you think you're doing?" Snape asked, eyes narrowed. 

 

Harry looked back confused. "I-I thought this is how it was done," he said unsure. He hadn't wanted to look so inexperienced. He's never had sex, and for a twenty three year old, that was pretty pathetic. He didn't want Snape to laugh at him. Even with a girl. Ginny was adamant that they didn't do anything before marriage. Harry wondered if being okay with that was a sign he was gay. Wouldn't a straight man want to have sex with their girlfriend/fiancé? 

 

Snape's eyes narrowed further and Harry blushed. "Are you a virgin?" he asked. There it was. Harry was going to answer and then Snape would laugh and leave. He wouldn't want an inexperienced virgin in his bed. 

 

"Yes," Harry said quietly, hoping it wouldn't be heard, but of course Snape heard it perfectly well. After a second of silence, Harry glanced up. Snape's pupils were blown wide and he stared down at Harry with a desire so strong it took Harry's breath away. 

 

Snape kisses him and it was sweet and hot and passionate and Harry couldn't stop from moaning. Snape popped the top of the phial off and coated his fingers. Harry held his breath as Snape ended their kiss, and lifted his head only far enough away as to look Harry in the eyes. He spread Harry's legs further and moved his hand down. Harry's breathing was deep and slow as he watched. He felt Snape's slippy hand move over his cock, brush over his bollocks, and _finally_ , touch his hole. 

 

The finger caressed it, simply feeling the tight pucker and Harry let out a shuddered breath at it. Snape's eyes met his, glistening black looking into verdant green. Harry moaned at the intensity he was being looked at with. A lube coated finger added slight pressure. 

 

Snape expected some resistance from the younger man, but his finger managed to slide in. The heat was almost burning and the tightness felt like his finger was in a vice grip. His eyes almost fluttered at the thought of what it will feel like around his cock. He pushed his finger further in, going to the second knuckle. Harry gasped. 

 

"Shh," he spoke softly. "It'll only feel uncomfortable for a bit," he promised, pulling his finger out and then pushing back in, going further than before. Harry bit his lip. Snape leaned down and kissed him, licking at the bite. As he lapped at Harry's upper palate, he moved his fingers steadily in and out of the tight heat. 

 

"More," Harry moaned as he ended the kiss. Snape smirked and added a second finger. Harry keened and put his arms around Snape's neck. As Snape opened him further he watched the expression on Harry's face. Concentration, lust, pleasure. He made a scissoring motion and Harry let out a shocked sound. Snape went back to pushing in and out. "No," Harry whined, making the older wizard stop. "No, no," he repeated. He then started moving his hips, fucking himself on Snape's fingers.

 

The Potions Master watched in amazement as Harry tried to take his fingers deeper and faster. Spikes of arousal shot through his as Harry fucked himself. "Harry," he whispered hoarsely. Harry looked at him as he pushed his body down on the fingers inside of him. Snape added a third Finger and Harry hummed happily. Moving his fingers in and out, Snape kissed Harry's neck as Harry met his movements, thrusting himself onto three fingers. 

 

"More. More. Need you now," Harry whined as he picked up his pace, trying to get more out of the fingers. Snape shook his head.

 

"It'll hurt if you aren't prepared enough," Snape said, keeping his fingers going. 

 

"Don't care," Harry said, desperately. "I want to feel it." Snape's mouth went dry. "I'm ready. Please, please, please. Need you."

 

Withdrawing his fingers, Snape picked up the lube that was beside Harry's arm from before. Harry huffed at the loss when he was empty. Snape went to tip some of the oily lube onto his fingers.

 

"Wait!" Harry said, stopping him just as he tilted the phial. Harry put his hand out. "I want to do it," he said, eyes gleaming. For a moment Snape thought he meant he wanted to fuck him, and while he felt another spike of arousal at the thought of it, he couldn't possibly. Not now. Not after he was so desperate to feel Harry's arse around his own cock. Not now he loosened Harry up already that he was begging to be filled with Snape's cock. Harry tilted his head and Snape nodded as he realized what he wanted. Tipping a generous amount of lube into the hand, he waited for Harry to prepare him. 

 

As Harry's lubed hand smothered his cock in lube he had to close his eyes. The sight of him stroking him, getting him slippery and ready to slide his erection into Harry and fuck him until they both came was too much. He made himself list disgusting potions ingredients. A twist of Harry's wrist as he stroked and the squelch of the lube on his cock made Snape squeeze his eyes tight. He thought about Umbridge and Sirius. That soon stopped his arousal. A revolting feeling of having his cock stroked and thinking of those too, especially Sirius, had Snape almost losing his erection, well, if it weren't for Harry at that exact moment whispering, "Fuck, so big."

 

Snape pushed Harry back and maneuvered him onto his side, sliding beside him. He pulled Harry flush against his chest. The muscled back felt lovely, and he let his hand trail down to the waiting cock. He brushed against it and pushed his hips. He cock poked Harry's arse and he did it again at the sound of Harry's gasp. Sliding between the cheeks, his slicked up cock twitched. Harry truly had an amazing arse. Firm, round globes of young succulent flesh. 

 

His hand massaged and kneaded, making Harry moan and groan. He took hold of his cock and placed the tip at the tight virgin hole. Harry held his breath and he leaned in, tilting his head and capturing the man's lips. He push in slowly, so Harry could adjust. Snape huffed a breath out as the head of his cock entered. It was deliciously unbearable. The heat and the tightness, they threatened to make Snape lose control. 

 

Snape gave small thrusts, easing his way in and letting Harry adjust. It was torture. It took everything in him, every ounce of self-control not to slam in and claim. The sounds Harry made though made it worth it. The gasps, whimpers, groans, and moans echoed in Snape's mind. When his hips were flush against Harry's delectable arse, and he felt his bollocks sway and hit against Harry's skin, he let out a moan of his own. The feeling overwhelmed him, forcing him to take calming breaths in order to not come right then. 

 

"Oh god," Harry groaned, the sound vibrating through his young body and going to Snape's cock buried inside. "I'll never get enough of this feeling," Harry moaned. He felt so full, so claimed. He contracted his arse and he heard a sharp gasp. A hand gripped his hip.

 

"If you do that again I'll come," Snape growled. Harry looked back at him innocently. Snape kissed the innocence away, lapping at the hot mouth and lovely tongue. Snape started thrusting slowly. He focused on every feeling. He tried to commit it all to memory: the feeling of pulling out of Harry's perfect hot arse, the feeling of Harry surrounding him, the sense of dire need, the inch by inch slid of pushing back in, every part of the tightness mapped out, the complete sense of calm once inside. 

 

Snape became aware of speaking. He listened and realized it was Harry. The younger man was letting out a chant of pleases, begging unashamedly. He stroked the hip under his hand as he thrust in again. Lowering his mouth to the delicious neck, he placed soft kisses there over and over before finally moving to the ear, all while Harry continued his begging. 

 

"What is it?" Snape asked before taking the lobe in between his teeth. He worried it for a while and moved to the neck, licking, kissing, biting and blowing on it.

 

"Fuck me," Harry gasped. Snape smirked against his neck.

 

"That's what we're doing," he said, punctuating the sentence with a sharp thrust in. 

 

"Ah fuck!" Harry moaned. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," he whispered, trying to move his hips back. Snape held him steady, thought the enthusiasm in Harry and the thought of him trying so openly to fuck himself back onto Snape's prick was intoxicating. He rewarded the attempt with a deep kiss and another sharp thrust. "Please, please. Again, again, again," Harry begged. Snape lifted his head up and looked at the debauched Chosen One. Harry turned his head to look him in the eyes. "Fuck me," he whispered. "Fuck me hard, I want to feel you," he stated. 

 

Harry surged up and attached his mouth to Snape's own. Picking up the pace instantly, Snape started thrusting in harder and faster. It was delicious. Harry approved very vocally. From their position, Snape could easily pull Harry's back to his chest, which he did happily. Harry opened his legs wider and angled his hips. The new position made Snape's cock go deeper and they both voiced their appreciation of the new position. 

 

"Harder," Harry panted. Snape ignored the request and kept their steady pace up. He wouldn't hurt Harry. Besides, he needed to teach him to appreciate a buildup. Harry desperately tried to get more. His attempt of pushing back onto Snape's forward thrusts were stopped abruptly by a hard grip on his hip and bite to his shoulder. "Harder," he said again, frustration showing in the lust roughened voice. Snape kept their pace. Harry's begging was driving him mad. He wanted nothing more than to comply and then some, but he wouldn't. "Fuck me, take me, claim me, own me," Harry started chanting. Snape faltered, his self-control hanging by the thinnest string, and every word Harry uttered was a pair of scissors coming closer to cutting it. Every moan and movement he made had Snape fighting to keep their rhythm at the pace it was. 

 

And then Harry clenched his arse. 

 

Snape yelled in ecstasy. His grip loosened on Harry's hip and the younger man took advantage of the moment. He had Snape on his back and straddling him, cock in his arse still. Snape made a mental note to explore Harry's acrobatic skills later on. Or, he would have before the wicked sin on legs started riding him. Snape stared at him in shock. 

 

Harry used his Quidditch skills in ways Snape truly considered a talent of its own. Thighs clenching, muscles rippling, he moved himself up and down with an elegance Snape had never known him able to possess. Harry's mouth was open in silent bliss. The sound of panting and slapping skin filled the room. There was something beautiful about watching Harry fucking himself on Snape's pick. However, Snape much preferred being able to thrust into him. 

 

Snape held Harry's hips, helping him to move up and slam back down. Snape adjusted the angle and suddenly Harry screamed in pleasure. He smirked and watched Harry repeatedly slam back down at the same angle. He dropped his head back and closed his eyes. Snape held his breath at the sight. Gorgeous.

 

"Oh, Severus," Harry moaned softly.

 

Snape's self-control not only broke, but it was torn to pieces and burned in a fiery explosion of passionate heat. He growled and flipped them, slipping out of Harry in the process. Hardy whimpered at the loss. Harry on his back, opened his legs wide and Snape pulled him towards him and lifted a leg up. 

 

Harry wrapped the other around his waist as his other was paced on Snape's shoulder. Snape positioned his cock back at Harry's entrance and slammed back in hard. He watched with pleasure as Harry's whole body jolted from it and his eyes rolled back. He thrust at different angles until he found the one that made Harry stop breathing and arch off the bed. 

 

Snape set a brutal pace, attacking Harry's prostate. Snape kept fucking, relishing in the hot, tight heat and desperate to claim. He threw everything into his thrusts, fucking hard.

 

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuckmefuckmefuckmefuckmefuckmefuckmefuckme," Harry chanted, all but screaming for it. "Harder, harder, oh fuck, Severus, _Harder_ ," he begged.

 

Snape had never encountered anyone who would be for more, for harder, when he was already going at this brutal of a pace. Harry was meeting his thrusts, his begging continuing. "Fuck," Snape said as he realized how utterly ravished Harry was. He completely let go and started pounding into Harry. His thrusts becoming animalistic and Harry was screaming with pleasure.

 

An explosion of thick white ropes of come warmed both of their stomachs as Harry came with a raw shout of his name. His arse became a vice grip and Snape came harder than he ever remembered. He thrust three more times and held himself deep inside. His seed coated the inside of Harry's arse, rope after rope claiming. Harry's name was on Snape's lips as he emptied himself. Harry was sent into a second wave of mini orgasm as he felt filled up so thoroughly. 

 

They collapsed beside each other in a heap of sweaty, tangled limbs. Snape pulled Harry into his arms, the smaller body fitting perfectly. A thought made its way into Snape's mind. Harry was in his arms, his come coating them, while Snape's come soaked into him and trickled out of his arse. The realization made him frown. A ridiculous wish to find a way to keep it inside the younger man popped into his head. 

 

Harry had his head in the crook of Snape's neck. He breathed in deeply. The scent of sex and Snape's own intoxicating spicy scent filled his lungs. Harry licked at the man's neck, tasting his skin and sweat. Snape tilted Harry's face towards him and leant down to place a sweet kiss on his lips. 

 

A lazy smile in place, Harry drifted off to sleep. Snape cast a cleansing spell on them both as well as the bed before pulling Harry closer still and following him in sleep. The last thought he had before peaceful sleep took him was the ominous conversation that they both had to have when they awoke. 

 


End file.
